Attirance
by Mnmosyme
Summary: Cela faisait quelque temps que lui et la jeune fille ne s'était pas vus, son air de perpétuel supériorité, même face a lui, le fascinait, et tout le monde sait que la fascination chez Akashi Seijuro entraînait toujours des choses mémorables... Rien n'est a moi, si ce n'est le scenario je n'ai pas trop d'idée de résumé, c'est un AkashixOc un peu douteux.. N'hésitez pas a partager


_**Relation malsaine**_

-Tu sais que je n'ai pratiquement plus aucun contact avec ton cousin. Dit Akashi Seijuro, plus sur un ton affirmatif qu'interrogatif, portant sa tasse café a ses lèvres

-Bien sur que je le sais Seijuro. Me prendrait-tu pour une imbécile ? dit l'adolescente au cheveux bicolore.

-Que viens-tu faire ici alors ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne devais pas partir dans un lycée coté américain ?

-Uh, je me serais ennuyée de toi... Les américains sont tellement banal, aucun n'arrive a la cheville de _L'empereur_. Ils ne sont pas amusants. Dit-elle d'un air enfantin en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, balançant ses jambes.

Akashi la détailla comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, le fait qu'elle soit a mi-française et mi-espagnole la rendait plus grande que les japonaises, qui atteignaient rarement plus qu'un mètre soixante, alors qu'elle devait faire pas loin d'un mètre soixante dix. Elle portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air calculateur. sa bouche s'ourlait en un sourire supérieur.

Ses cheveux, longs et bruns, tombaient jusque en bas de son dos et se teintaient de violet a partir des omoplates, même si ça il le devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait.

Elle portait une paire de chaussures plates, un jean qu'elle avait roulés jusqu'à mi-mollets, avec un sweat noir a capuche qu'elle avait relevée, ombrant son visage, trop large pour sa stature, empreinté a Daiki, il y a au moins un an et qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu, sa mâchoire se crispa a cette pensée, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un ami qu'elle avait rencontré via Tetsuya, son cousin.

Cette fille était a lui, parce qu'elle était une des rares personnes qu'il estimait, une des rares personnes qui avaient le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

La seule femme (femme en devenir, vu qu'elle fêtait ses seize ans dans une semaine) qu'il considérait vraiment, mis a part sa mère et la rose, quand elle décidait de connecter ses deux neurones.

-Tu devrais cesser d'agir comme une enfant, et de faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Dit-il en soupirant.

-Dit celui qui compte devenir joueur professionnel de Shogi ou basketteur, plutôt qu'un grand avocat comme ses parents y aspirent. chantonna-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête

Leurs conversations ne se mesuraient qu'a ce genre de piques, et contrairement aux sous-entendu perpétuels de la jeune fille, il n'y avait jamais eut ne serait-ce que le moindre baiser.

Pourtant, ils pouvaient rester des heures entières enfermés ensemble, juste a se fixer, semblants ne communiquer qu'avec le regard, chose qui avait le don de glacer le sang des autres membres de la génération des miracles, a commencer par son cousin, qui même si il a l'air constamment impassible, désapprouvait beaucoup leur attachement mutuel, cette connexion, le terrifiait, parce qu'il savait qu'ainsi, si jamais Akashi en venait a disparaître de la vie de l'adolescente, elle en serait brisée.

Leur attachement avait quelque chose de malsain, comme si l'un des deux commettait un acte horrible, l'autre n'hésiterait pas a le couvrir, une sorte de fascination presque surnaturelle.

Seijuro posa sa tasse de café et s'avança vers elle, elle avait franchit la limite, le pas de trop, elle voulait rester, soit, mais si elle le faisait, elle devrait rester pour toujours à lui.

-Un choix s'impose a toi, tu pars ou tu restes. Dit il en posant ses mains de chaque cotés de son corps

-Et si je décidais, _éventuellement_ de rester ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin, effleurant la mâchoire du jeune homme du bout des doigts, les faisant remonter lentement le long de ses tempes, jusqu'à ses cheveux ou elle commença a tracer de petits cercles, massant le cuir chevelu du rouge.

-Hm, tu devrais rester pour toujours avec moi. ronronna-t-il presque en fermant les yeux, avant d'enfouir la tête dans son cou, tandis que la jeune fille, un peu surprise, entoura sa nuque de ses bras, elle n'avait l'habitude d'une tel proximité avec lui.

-Huh ? Saurais-tu me faire rester aussi longtemps ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre soumise... murmura-t-elle a son oreille avec un sourire joueur

Il se redressa légèrement, fit glisser la capuche de la jeune fille, souleva ses cheveux, qui retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, dévoilant son visage, son teint clair, laissant la clarté matinale inonder son visage, sa bouche rose souriante, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Ses yeux bruns semblaient presque rougeoyant a cause de la lumière rosée.

-Tu penses que je n'en serais pas capable ? Oublierais tu qui je suis ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'ai toujours raison. Dit-il en collant son front au sien, son œil doré semblant briller plus que de coutume.

-Oui, Sei... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, figée.

Un paire de lèvres prit possession des siennes, la surprise la glaça sur place. D'habitude, ce petit jeu de séduction n'était que ça, un jeu.

_**Les règles venaient de changer.**_

Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux rouges, alors que sa langue entamait une danse brûlante avec celle de jeune homme, a bout de souffle, il s'éloigna, et lui retira son sweat, découvrant un haut a col rond dévoilant ses clavicules.

-Je prend ça pour un oui, a présent, évite de te promener avec des vêtements qui ne sont ni a _moi_, ni a _toi_. Grogna-t-il

-Hm hm, je ne te pensais pas aussi jaloux. Sourit-elle.

Il soupira et laissa sa bouche glisser le long de sa mâchoire, y déposant quelques baisers papillons, tandis que la jeune fille soupirait d'aise.

-Tu sais que j'ai organisée une rencontre avec _les autres_, pour mon anniversaire, puisque tu sais tout pas vrai ? Poursuivit-elle. Et que d'ici six minutes nous serons en retard~

Il sourit dans son cou, avant d'y poser les lèvres et de suçoter la peau diaphane, la rendant rouge (qui prendrait assurément une teinte violacée plus tard), puis de faire de même au niveau de sa clavicule. Avant de reculer vivement.

-Justement, a présent tout le monde sait que tu es a _moi_ Magena ~. dit-il joyeusement, avant de se prendre une cuillère au visage.

_**~END~**_

_**Mot de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais une fic, ou même si il y aura une suite, mais donnez moi vos avis, histoire de voir si je me lance ou pas. KISSU les people. **_


End file.
